


Doki Doki Lovers Club

by KaylaBirdqueen16



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU where the Doki’s fall in love with each other, DDLC au, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Female Protagonist, More tag to be added, On Hiatus, Parental Abuse, Sayori and Mc are exes, Sayori is oblivious, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Natsuki, and Monika is very gay, overprotective Yuri, traumatized Natsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26274322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaBirdqueen16/pseuds/KaylaBirdqueen16
Summary: ***ON HIATUS***AU where the events of the game never happened. As the literature club prepares for the school festive the girls decide to have a sleepover so they can all plan together, but something  happens between the members that could change their lives and the literature club for good.
Relationships: Monika/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 18





	Doki Doki Lovers Club

Hello everyone! I am your author Kitty and I will be your you’re humble narrator. Before we start the real chapters a few notes on the characters sexualities

Monika is Pansexual  
Yuri- is a Grey asexual and Bisexual  
Sayori is a bisexual  
Natsuki-Trans Lesbian  
MC-Lesbian


End file.
